Ikatan
by Lady Anarchy 99
Summary: Hubungan terlarang Naruto dengan adiknya –Sakura– terkuak tepat didepan mata kedua orang tuanya / mereka kuat hanya bila bersama, sementara bila terpisah, mereka rapuh, bahkan lebih rapuh dari istana pasir di bibir pantai. LEMON, lastchaps, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**#Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto#**

**Warning : **mencoba untuk tidak** OOC, **mencoba untuk tidak** GAJE, **mencoba untuk tidak** ANEH, **mencoba untuk tidak** PARAH,** mencoba untuk tidak** TYPO, LEMON, INCEST, BUKAN KONSUMSI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR, KRITIK DAN SARAN DI HARAPKAN.**

**Warning sudah jelas, DOSA tanggung sendiri, syukur mau nanggung doa Author juga #plak.**

**Summary : **Hubungan terlarang Naruto dengan adiknya –Sakura– terkuak tepat didepan mata kedua orang tuanya/ mereka kuat hanya bila bersama, sementara bila terpisah, mereka rapuh, bahkan lebih rapuh dari istana pasir di bibir pantai.

This fic ® Q kyu

Enjoy...

"Nghhh..."

...

"Ahhh... ah... ohhh... Naru... nghhh..."

...

Desahan demi desahan mengalun indah dari dalam satu-satunya kamar di lantai dua kediaman Namikaze, di iringi derit ranjang yang kelelahan mengimbangi aksi kedua Namikaze menyela diantara lenguh kenikmatan.

"Lebih... nghhh... pat naruhhhh..." gadis berambut pink itu mengejang, menikmati setiap sensasi yang menyebar dari hujaman-hujaman yang di lakukan pemuda pirang diatasnya. "Ohh Naru... Naru... aku..." gadis itu menggelepar, meminta pertolongan dari pemuda namikaze yang terus bergerak.

Naruto mengerti gelagat itu, dengan sigap dia membungkam bibir gadis dibawahnya, menyusupkan lidahnya dan mengunci rapat-rapat tanpa mengurangi tempo gerakan pinggul ataupun remasan tangannya di dada gadis itu.

"Ngghhhhh...," Tubuh gadis itu mengejang dengan lirih suara kenikmatan yang terdengar, meski begitu Naruto tahu bahwa klimaks Sakura kali ini cukup kuat dari cengkraman kedua tangan gadis itu di punggung dan kulit kepalanya. Naruto memutar lidahnya sekali sebelum melepas bibir itu, memandang Sakura yang terpejam menikmati surga yang telah ia bawa. Begitu cantik.

Pemuda itu masih terus mengerakkan pinggulnya, himpitan yang semakin kencang semakin membuatnya menggila. Gelombang puncak itu semakin terasa dan dia ingin segera mencapainya mengingat ADIK PEREMPUANNYA telah mencapai kenikmatan itu lebih dulu.

"NARUTO... SAKURA... MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP!"

"Kaasan!" pekik gadis itu kaget, menghentikan geliat kenikmatannya seketika. "Nghhh... Naruto hen... oh... tikan!"

"Akhu... nghh belum..."

"NARU... SAKU...," teriakan wanita itu kembali menggema.

"YA... KAS.. ohhh... Naruhhh..."

"Bel... ummmm..."

Gadis itu panik seketika, Nii-sannya tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia mencapai titik yang sama dengan yang telah Sakura capai beberapa saat yang lalu. Gadis itu melirik laptopnya dengan cemas, dan matanya membelakak saat layar laptopnya menampilkan gambar wanita berambut merah tengah berjalan menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Tidak ada waktu!

TIDAK ADA WAKTU!

"NARUTO HENTIKAN!" jarit gadis itu, dia tak mau mempertaruhkan semuanya sekarang.

Sementara wanita berambut merah itu terus mengayunkan langkahnya, senyum dibibirnya tersungging apik membayangkan ekspresi senang yang akan terlukis diwajah kedua buah hatinya bila mereka mengetahui apa yang telah tersaji di meja makan.

Langkahnya sampai di depan pintu kamar anak gadisnya, dia mengetuk pintu itu dua kali sebelum meraih hendel dan membukanya...

"Ayo makan malam anak-anak, tebak apa yang Kaasan masakkan untuk kalian malam ini...," senyumnya.

"Memangnya apa Kaasan?" wanita itu menatap gadis berambut pink yang berbaring telungkup di lantai penuh tebaran buku dengan jari-jari yang bergerak memainkan pensilnya, wajah penasaran itu membuat Kushina tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Rahasia, ayo bereskan buku-buku kalian dan cepat tur... Naruto... Kau kenapa?" wanita itu bertanya penasaran melihat ekspresi aneh diwajah putranya yang tampak menahan rasa sakit.

"Hentikan wajah bodoh itu, Baka!" Sakura menepuk kepala pirang itu dengan bukunya...

"Aww... Sakura-chaannnn," rengek si pemuda. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok Kaasan..."

"Sakura... jangan seperti itu pada Nii-sanmu," Kushina memperingatkan gadis itu, memutuskan bahwa wajah kesakitan Naruto tak lain karna _'pukulan lain' _dari Sakura.

"Ya sudah cepat bereskan buku-buku kalian," perintah ulang Kushina.

"Baik Kaasan..." kembali hanya Sakura yang menjawab. Gadis itu memberikan senyum terakhirnya sebelum Kaasannya menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Untunglah...

"Sakura-chan... aku belummmm..." Naruto kembali merengek.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, sedikit lelah dengan ketahanan Niisannya hingga tak jarang pemuda itu baru mencapai klimaksnya setelah Sakura, yang terkadang membuat Sakura harus menahan rasa lelahnya demi mencapai 'keadilan' untuk si pemuda pirang.

Merasa tak tega, dia menyingkirkan buku di pangkuan Naruto dan langsung melahap penis yang mencuat karna Naruto tak mau menutup resleting celananya dan memaksa batang tegak yang dalam posisi full itu memasuki celana yang akan terasa sempit.

.

.

Naruto bagi Sakura adalah Hidup.

.

.

Sakura mengeliat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah terus berusaha memisahkan kedua rahangnya sementara getar panas dalam diri mulai mengeliat. Gadis itu membuka matanya yang terasa berat, dengan lemah dia mendorong wajah yang menempel ketat diwajahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara berat khas lelaki tepat didepan wajah Sakura.

Sakura memadang bosan wajah dengan cengiran itu, entah sudah berapa kali dia memperingatkan Naruto agar tidak menyerangnya di pagi hari dan semuanya tak berguna. Dia mengeliat, bergerak miring memunggungi Naruto, menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

"KAASAANNN SAKURA-CHAN TIDAK MAU DIBANGUNKAN... BOLEH KU BASAHI DIA?"

"IYA AKU BANGUN!" teriak Sakura frustasi mendengar jeritan itu, dia tahu dengan pasti apa yang di maksud Naruto dengan 'membasahi dipagi hari'. Cih sial! "Baka!" Sakura mengumpat, membuka matanya dan memberikan pandangan terbaiknya untuk Naruto. Sementara pemuda itu hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya untuk membalas tatapan mematikan adik perempuannya. "Ku balas kau nanti," gerutunya.

.

Naruto adalah pembawa hangat bagi Sakura.

.

"Kaasan... kenapa harus bangun pagi sih? Hari ini kan hari tenang, kami baru saja ujian selama tiga hari kemarin," gerutu Sakura, gadis itu telah rapi dengan rok lipit selutut berwarna kuning pucat dan atasan t-shirt yang ngepas di tubuh proporsional Sakura, rambut basahnya tergerai se pinggang. Gadis itu duduk di depan meja makan dan menatap kosong sandwich diatas piringnya.

"Tadi Kiba-kun menelfon, katanya mau mengajak kalian liburan ke pemandian air panas rame-rame dan Nii-sanmu sudah metujuinya," jawab Kushina santai, wanita itu masih sibuk dengan roti menteganya.

"Siapa saja Kaasan?"

"Anak sekelas kita, Sakura-chan..." Naruto muncul dari kamarnya yang memang bersebrangan dengan ruang makan, pemuda itu tampak tampan di mata Sakura dengan kaos oblong putih dan jeans biru tua selutut, di punggungnya tergendong sebuah ransel besar.

"Sekelas ya..," gumam Sakura, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak mau ikut."

Dia tak mau, ada Hinata di kelasnya, Hinata pacar Naruto. Sakura memang tak pernah lepas dari pemuda itu, dimana ada Sakura maka di sana akan ada Naruto kecuali saat Naruto bersama Hinata. Karna Hinata pacar Naruto, sementara Sakura hanya adik Naruto. Sakura memang tak pernah meragukan perasaan Naruto padanya, Naruto mencintainya, dia bisa merasakannya dalam setiap tatapan pemuda itu padanya, dalam setiap sentuhan dan dalam setiap nada yang bergema dari bibir Naruto, Sakura yakin Naruto mencintainya.

Dia pun mencintai Naruto.

Tapi sampai kapanpun, kenyataan bahwa keduanya lahir dari satu rahim yang sama takkan pernah berubah hingga mereka mati. Sakura tetaplah seorang adik, adik yang lahir lima bulan setelah Naruto lahir.

Sakura mengambil gelas susu dan sandwichnya, membawa sarapannya kedalam kamar. Kalau dia ikut maka hatinya akan terasa sakit. Sakura sudah cukup bersabar dengan keberadaan Hinata di samping Naruto selama di sekolah dan dia tak akan bisa lebih sabar dari itu.

Tinn... Tinn...

Suara klakson mobil berteriak dari arah jalanan didepan rumahnya, Sakura melihat melalui jendela sebuah Van putih milik Kiba telah terparkir disana.

Sakura tak pernah rela Naruto menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun, tapi mereka juga tak bisa terus-menerus mengelak setiap pertanyaan yang mempertanyakan ke single-an mereka. Hinata mencintai Naruto, sejak awal kedatangan keluarga Namikaze di Konoha dua tahun yang lalu gadis itu telah menaruh hati pada Naruto dan mereka memanfaatkan itu.

Jangan bilang bahwa mereka kejam! Mereka mungkin kejam dengan mempermainkan perasaan setulus milik Hinata, tapi itu tidak seberapa bila di bandingkan dengan kenyataan bahwa orang yang kau cintai adalah orang yang sampai mati tak bisa kau miliki.

Sakura kembali masuk kedalam selimutnya, memutuskan bahwa dia akan terus disana hingga Naruto kembali dari liburan itu. Dia lelah, tubuhnya lelah dan hatinya juga lelah.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" sebuah tarikan membuat selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sakura tersingkap paksa.

"Naruto? Kau tidak ikut liburan?" gadis itu terbeliak, melebarkan bola mata dengan iris emerald indahnya.

"Mana mungkin aku ikut kalau Sakura-chan tidak ikutkan?" cengir pemuda pirang itu.

'DUAGH!'

"AWWW SAKURA-CHAN SAKITT!"

"Baka," gadis itu tersipu.

Perasaan aneh yang muncul sejak awal masa remaja mereka, membuat keduanya saling terikat. Tak perduli orang menyebutnya brother compleks akut atau apapun, dia hanya ingin Naruto selalu berada di sisinya dan Naruto memang selalu berada di sisinya.

.

Karna Naruto adalah Nafas untuk Sakura.

.

"Nghhh Naruto hentikan!" gadis pink itu berusaha melepas lingkaran tangan Naruto di pinggangnya, mata emeraldnya menatap penuh waspada pada punggung kedua orang tuanya yang bersandar di sofa didepan televisi.

"Mereka tidak akan melihat kok," suara Naruto terdengar berat di belakangnya. Bibir pemuda itu terus menjelajah leher jenjang yang saat itu di ekspos sempurna karna Sakura harus menggelung rambutnya saat mencuci piring.

"Mesum! Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Jiraiya-jiisan. Sssshhh Naruto!" Sakura mendesis merasakan hisapan kuat Naruto di belakang telinganya. Gadis itu mencengkram piring ditangannya untuk menahan desahan.

"Banyak pria mesum di keluarga kita, Tou-san juga mesum, Kakashi-jisan apa lagi," pemuda itu berbisik sementara tangannya berusaha menyusup kedalam kaos Sakura.

"Berhenti disitu!" geram Sakura, tangannya mencekal tangan Naruto di perutnya. "Bantu aku menyelesaikan ini lalu kekamar!"

"YAY! Sakura-chan... Kau memang baik!" seru Naruto girang, tak ayal mengundang perhatian kedua orang tua mereka, untung saja segala kontak fisik mereka tersepas saat Naruto melonjak senang.

...

.

...

Teettt... Tettt...

"Saku... huft..." Minato menghela nafas tak mendapati Sakura di pantri, sepertinya gadis itu telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kembali kekamarnya di lantai dua.

Tett... Tettt...

Bel pintu depan kembali berbunyi, dengan berat hati pria paruh baya itu bangkit dari duduknya di samping sang istri.

...

.

...

"Narutoo... Kenapa kau suka sekali memelukku dari belakang sih?" gerutu Sakura saat lagi-lagi pemuda pirang itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Karna aku lebih bisa konsentrasi Sakura-chan," pemuda itu menjawab, bibirnya bergerak-gerak halus di tengkuk Sakura, nafasnya yang hangat menerpa kulit leher itu dengan intens. "Aku tak perlu terbengong karna terpesona wajah cantikmu," lanjut Natuto.

"Gombal," cibir Sakura, gadis itu terpaksa menghadapi laptop dimejenya dengan berdiri. "Naruto, biarkan aku konsentrasi menyalakan kameranya sebentar," tangan gadis itu mulai gemetar dalam usahanya mengaktifkan kamera CCTV yang diam-diam mereka pasang di lorong tangga. "Nghhh...," gadis itu melenguh merasakan pijatan lembut di dada kirinya, ugh! Sial, Naruto makin lihai menyusupkan tangannya.

...

.

...

"Naruto juga?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah berbinar pada tamunya itu.

"Kedua anak anda, Sakura memang tak perlu diragukan lagi sedangkan Naruto... mereka menganggap kemampuan analisisnya sebagai bakat alami pembisnis handal, jadi London Busines University menawar beasiswa untuk keduanya disana," ulang Asuma pada pasangan Namikaze didepannya.

"Tousan...," air mata bahagia dari Kushina memeleh didada suaminya. "Anak-anak kita..."

"Naruto dan Sakura memang berbakat, tak salah pihak sekolah mengajukan mereka sebagai wakil dari Konoha," Asuma ikut berujar bangga.

"Baguslah," gumam Minato yang tak tau harus seperti apa meluapkan rasa bahagianya.

...

.

...

Naruto memeluk gadis itu, membawanya dalam ciuman yang memabukkan dan perlahan membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas tempat tidur. Dia melakukannya dengan hati-hati, tak ingin menyakiti gadis itu sedikit pun. Tangannya bergerak, menempatkan posisinya diantara kedua paha Sakura, merambat keatas, mengusap perut lembut Sakura dan merambat keatas. Naruto tak pernah mengerti kenapa kulit Sakura bisa begitu halus dan lembut, kenyal dan begitu membuatnya teradictif untuk terus menyentuhnya, menyentuhnya sebanyak mungkin.

"Engghh...," gadis itu melenguh tertahan lidahnya, belaian halus tangan Naruto di dada Sakura membuat gadis itu semakin jauh menapaki surga.

Naruto mengerakkan lidahnya memutari lidah Sakura, membuat gadis itu melenguh lagi, kemudian menarik kembali lidahnya, mengecup bibir atas Sakura, menyesap dan membelainya dengan lidah. Sakura melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir bawah Naruto, saling berpagut, menghisap dalam-dalam seakan tak pernah puas.

Kebutuhan oksigen melepas pagutan itu, memberi jeda bagi Naruto untuk mulai menyesapi leher jenjang Sakura yang tak sepi dari kissmarknya. Menyesapi lagi, membuat satu-persatu dengan sabar. Kaki-kaki mereka bergerak dalam gelisah.

...

.

...

Minato mengantar tamunya keluar dari rumah bersama Kushina, senyum bahagia terus mengembang di wajah cantik wanita itu membuat Minato tak tahan untuk tak merengkuhnya dalam dekapan sehangat-hangatnya.

"Aku tak sabar memberitahu mereka," gumam Kushina, kedua tangannya saling mengenggam didada, sementara matanya menerawang membayangkan ekspresi kedua buah hatinya mendengar kabar bahagia ini, terutama Sakura yang memang telah mengincar beasiswa ini sejak masuk di senior school.

"Aku tak menyangka Naruto memiliki peruntungan yang bagus, ku pikir dia hanya bisa masuk di universitas nageri kelas dua," Minato berbalik setelah mengunci kembali gerbang rumah mereka.

"Atau takdir yang berpihak pada mereka, dengan begini Naruto dan Sakura tidak akan berpisah universitas," Kushina melangkah pelan menyusuri halaman kecil rumah itu.

"Yah, mereka sepertinya memang di takdirkan untuk saling menyokong," Minato membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"Kita langsung kekamar mereka?" tanya Kushina dengan mata berbinar.

Minato mengangguk untuk menyetujui.

.

...

"Mmmhhhh...," gadis itu melenguh pelan di bawah permainan lidah Naruto.

Pemuda beriris sebening batu sapphire itu terus bergerak, tak menyisakan sedikitpun kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk menenangkan diri dari segala gejolak yang terus mendentam-dentam dadanya. Merasakan lidah hangat itu terus berputar liar di bibirnya, tangan tan yang bekerja ahli di dadanya dengan jari-jari yang lain yang berputar-putar cepat di liang kewanitaan Sakura sementara batang tegak itu terus menyodok tak sabar bibir kewanitaan Sakura.

"NGGHHHH!" Sakura terbang dalam upaya melepaskan hasratnya, Naruto telah berhasil dengan lihainya membawa Sakura menuju puncaknya yang pertama sementara teriakan nikmatnya terhalang bibir panas pemuda pirang diatasnya.

"Ohhh...!" Sakura mengejang merasakan jutaan syaraf di kewanitaannya tersentuh sesuatu yang keras besar dan panjang. Tanganya mencengkram kuat helaian pirang lembut di kepala Nii-sannya.

Naruto melepaskan kontak tangan dan bibirnya, mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk menatap emerald indah yang menjadi pemiliknya. "Aku mencintaimu," tegas Naruto. Di kecupnya bibir merah Sakura, turun kedagunya, ke lehernya, dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Memulai kembali pekerjaan tangannya serta lidahnya, menyentuh segala titik yang bisa membawa surga bagi Sakura, orang terkasihnya.

"Naru... ohhhh... Naru...," Sakura bergerak liar merasakan hentakan-hentakan memabukan dari Naruto...

.

Mereka tak tahu bahwa takdir tengah bermain diatas mereka... membiarkan gadis itu lengah dari layar laptopnya yang sebentar lagi akan menampilkan gambar bergerak dua orang menapaki tangga...

.

"Naruto..." Kushina memanggil nama putra mereka, tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong pintu itu terbuka.

Kamar pemuda itu kosong.

"Mungkin di atas, di kamar Sakura," gumam Minato, meski pria ini tak mengucapkannya pun keduanya tahu bahwa kemungkinan itulah yang paling tepat.

.

"Naru... nghhhh..."

.

"Naruto..."

.

"Narutoohhh... ohhh... Naru... Naruuu..."

.

"Naruto... Sakura...," Kushina meraih kenop pintu kamar putrinya. "Kami mau—"

"NARU Mmmpphh..."

Tubuh mereka membeku. Seperti jelegar petir yang langsung berpusat di atas kepala mereka, tamparan telak bagi keduanya, disana... diatas tempat tidur... putra mereka yang membekap bibir adiknya, membungkam jeritan penuh nikmat disana... tubuh buah hati mereka yang mengejang dalam hastrat yang terpenuhi...

Tanpa jarak...

Tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi...

Seperti keadaan ketika mereka di lahirkan, hanya saja bukan darah yang membasahi tubuh mereka seperti kala itu...

'BRUGHH!' suara benturan keras antara tubuh Minato yang berusaha menangkap Kushina yang limbung hingga menabrak daun pintu kamar itu tampaknya menjadi satu benang yang menghubungkan kesadarang keempat anggota satu keluarga yang sama itu.

"Kaasan?"

"Tousan..."

_TBC_

Arghhh Akhirnya kesampean bikin fic incest. Sejak awal kyu gabung di FFN kyu pengen banget bikin fic skandal saudara kek gini...

Okhe, maaf untuk segala kesalahan dalam fic ini.

Thanx for reading

Mind to RIFYU?

_kyu_


	2. Chapter 2

**#Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto#**

**Warning : **mencoba untuk tidak** OOC, **mencoba untuk tidak** GAJE, **mencoba untuk tidak** ANEH, **mencoba untuk tidak** PARAH,** mencoba untuk tidak** TYPO, LEMON, INCEST, BUKAN KONSUMSI ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR, KRITIK DAN SARAN DI HARAPKAN.**

**AN : **Untuk beberapa pertanyaan yang menyangsikan jarak 5 bulan diantara mereka, hal itu aneh memang tapi bukan mustakhil 'cause ada anak tetangga kyu yang lahirnya cuma berjarak 3 bulan, jadi saat ngelahirin itu si ibu masih dalam keadaan hamil, dan juga karena alasan kyu gak pengen ngerubah jarak bulan Naru-Saku (Okt-Mart) jadinya Kyu pake jarak lahir mereka 5 bulan. Mohon di maklumi.

Ikatan ® Q Kyu Anarchy 99

Enjoy...

"Tousan..."

"Kaasan?"

Naruto dan Sakura berujar bersama dalam kengerian, wajah keduanya memucat seketika memandang Minato yang menahan tubuh Kushina dengan wajah merah membara.

Refleks yang tak cukup baik karena setelah beberapa detik keduanya baru memutuskan hubungan penyatuan mereka dan meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

Kepalang basah!

Semuanya terungkap. Gelenyar ketakutan merambati tubuh keduanya, sama-sama menunduk tak mampu menatap sapphire sang kepala keluarga.

"Kita bicara dibawah setelah Kaasan kalian sadar!" ujar Minato dengan penuh penahanan di setiap katanya.

Minato mengangkat tubuh Kushina dan berlalu dari kamar terkutuk itu, meninggalkan kedua buah hatinya dalam kerudung ketakutan.

"Naruto...," Sakura ketakutan.

"Sssttt... Tenanglah, kita hadapi bersama...," dengan sigap pemuda pirang itu mendekap tubuh gemetar adiknya, mengusap lembut pundaknya berusaha menenangkan meski dirinya nyaris sama ketakutannya dengan gadis pink itu.

Segalanya kini telah terbuka, perasaan terlarang itu kini terkuak, menjadi sebuah noda yang menempel ketat tepat diwajah orang tuanya. Naruto tak tahu bentuk kemarahan apa yang akan di terima keduanya.

"Jangan khawatir Sakura... aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka...," pemuda itu masih mengusap lembut bahu polos Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah ragu, gemetar dan ketakutan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Naruto yang berjalan didepannya. Ini pertama kali dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupnya dia melihat tatapan penuh amarah di mata sapphire Tousannya. Gadis itu mencoba kuat, mencoba menegakkan kepalanya dan mengakui semua kesalahannya. Tapi bayangan gelap di mata Tousannya melenyapkan segela keberanian itu seketika.

Dia telah mengecewakan mereka, Sakura telah mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. Dia telah menyakiti hati wanita yang telah melahirkannya dan pria yang membesarkannya. Sakura merasa pantas mendapat tatapan itu, Sakura pantas dibenci.

Semua ini salahnya, dia yang dulu memulai segala perasaan tak wajar pada Nii-san yang lebih tua lima bulan darinya. Dia yang memulai segala kekang yang mengikat mereka satu sama lain.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Sakura!" suara Tousannya yang penuh amarah kembali membekap dadanya.

Dengan ragu gadis itu melepas cengkraman tangannya dari lengan Naruto. Gadis itu masih menunduk, terlalu takut menghadapi gurat kekecewaan di wajah tua Tousan yang selalu tersenyum untuknya.

"ANGKAT KEPALAMU DAN PANDANG WAJAH TOUSAN SAAT TOUSAN BICARA PADAMU, SAKURA!"

"Tousan!"

"KAU DIAM!"

Nafas Minato terengah seiring nafas putrinya yang tercekat.

"Ini salahku, biarkan Sakura masuk kekamarnya," Naruto mencoba menawar. Seakan pembicaraan ini bukan antara dia dan orang tuanya. Pembicaraan antara dua lelaki dewasa.

"Kau..." kali ini pandangan marah itu tertuju pada Naruto.

'BUGH!'

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di rahang Naruto, membuat pemuda itu terjungkal kebelakang. Meski begitu, jelas sekali tak ada erangan dari si pemuda, seakan menegaskan bahwa dia memang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Tousan jangan!"akhirnya gadis itu bangkit dari ketakutannya, tubuhnya bergerak menjadi tameng di antara Tousan dan Nii-sannya.

"Tousan kendalikan dirimu," Kushina ikut bergerak, suara seraknya terdengar lirih sementara tangannya berusaha menurunkan tangan Minato yang mencengkram leher kaos Naruto. "Kendalikan amarahmu."

Ruang keluarga itu tampak gelap dalam amarah yang menyelimuti udara, ruang keluarga yang biasanya di isi oleh tawa keempat penghuninya kini seakan berubah menjadi ruang eksekusi pertarungan dua kubu yang berbeda.

Sakura bergerak membantu Nii-sannya bangkit dan dengan perlahan mengusap darah yang mengalir pelan dari sudut bibir Nii-sannya, Air matanya mengalir deras. Di kubu lain, Minato tampak berusaha mengatur nafasnya, mengatur amarahnya yang seakan telah melebihi batas maksimum dari kemampuannya menampung amarah.

"Sakura," Minato kembali bersuara. "Masuk kekamarmu."

Sakura mengerjap mendengar keputusan itu, dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, ini tidak adil, Tousan belum memukulku, Tousan tidak bisa hanya menghukum Naruto," gadis itu mencoba memperdengarkan kalimat hatinya.

"Ku bilang masuk kekamarmu Sakura," Minato kembali menegaskan dengan segala penekanan terhadap emosinya yang bisa dia lakukan. "Dan kau Naruto, kemasi barang-barangmu, kau berangkat ke London malam ini juga!"

Seketika ketiga pasang mata dalam ruangan itu terbeliak mendengar keputusan sang kepala keluarga. Tidak! Itu keputusan yang salah, tidak benar memisahkan Naruto dari Sakura kecuali bila menginginkan keduanya mati. Itu salah, itu tidak boleh terjadi, Sakura tidak bisa tanpa Naruto dan begitu juga sebaliknya... tidak bisa...

"Kaasan, bawa Sakura masuk kekamarnya, dia harus merenungi segala kesalahannya disana!" sekali lagi Minato mendakwa.

"Tidak Tousan jangan! Jangan bawa Naruto pergi..." Sakura mencoba memelas, dia tidak akan bisa...

"Sakura, masuk kekamarmu," Kushina meraih pundak putrinya.

"Tidak Tousan jangan! Naruto Jangan...," gadis itu meratap, memohon dengan tangis yang pecah memilukan.

Tapi tak ada belas kasihan bagi terdakwa, mereka adalah pesakitan yang harus di hukum. Kushina dengan kuat membawa tubuh putrinya yang berguncang dan menangis dalam pilu kekamarnya. Dia sendiri tak bisa berbuat apapun, segala keputusan berasa di tangan Minato, si kepala keluarga.

Tangis Sakura terus bergema dalam rumah itu, rintihan memohon dalam pilu yang menyayat. Sementara di kamarnya Naruto mematung memandang Tousannya yang dengan penuh amarah memasukkan seluruh kebutuhannya kedalam sebuah kopor besar. Pemuda itu bergeming dalam bibir kebimbangan, sebagian hatinya menjerit mendengar tangis pilu Imouto kesayangannya, tangis yang tak pernah terdengar sebelumnya. Sementara sebagian yang lain terus menegaskan bahwa inilah hukuman paling pantas yang bisa dia terima.

.

.

.

seminggu pertama sejak malam tragis itu, rumah keluarga Namikaze hanya di penuhi dengan tangis pilu gadis pink itu, gadis itu terus memohon dalam tangisnya dalam jerit sakit hatinya dia terus memohon agar Tousannya membawa kembali Naruto dalam hidupnya.

Tapi semua ratapan itu berbuah kosong. Sang kepala keluarga telah mengeraskan hatinya dengan segala keputusan yang di anggapnya terbaik untuk kedua buah hati mereka.

Tangis Sakura berhenti di minggu kedua, tapi itu bukan kabar baik pertanda Sakura menerima hukuman itu. Tangis itu berhenti lantaran kekosongan hati itu mulai terasa, kekosongan jiwa itu mulai mengambang ke permukaan.

Dia diam, benar-benar diam bahkan untuk sekedar gumaman kecil pun tak ada. Gadis itu ditemukan meringkuk di sudut kamarnya saat Kushina mengantarkan sarapan pagi untuk Sakura dan mengambil piring makan malam yang masih utuh sempurna seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sakura makanlah..." lirih Kushina.

Tapi kali ini tak ada jawaban. Bila biasanya Sakura akan menjawab dengan tangis memohon kali ini dia diam, sepi.

"Sakura...," Kushina kembali memanggil anak gadisnya, sebagai seorang ibu, nuraninya terusik sakit. Dia mendekati tubuh Sakura yang duduk menekuk lutut diatas tempat tidurnya.

Mata gadis itu kosong, menggambarkan jiwanya yang telah redup. Tak ada lagi air mata, tak ada lagi segukan karena banyak menangis, tak ada lagi ratap penuh harap. Kushina meringis menahan sakit di dadanya, dia mulai sadar semua ini salah.

"Biarkan seperti itu, hingga saatnya dia akan menerima bahwa ini yang terbaik untuk mereka," jawab Minato saat Kushina mencoba membicarakan perihal kediaman Sakura.

"Tapi sudah dua minggu Sakura tidak makan apapun, makanan yang kubawakan selalu utuh, kita bisa mambunuhnya pelan-pelan...," wanita berambut merah tua itu mulai meratap.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu. Mereka anak yang kuat, cepat atau lambat mereka akan menerima keputusan ini dan menyadari bahwa ini yang terbaik untuk mereka," Minato kembali menggunakan argumennya, bagaimana pun juga dia ingin yang terbaik untuk kedua anaknya.

Dia benar, mereka memang kuat. Tapi dia juga salah karena mereka kuat hanya bila bersama, sementara bila terpisah, mereka rapuh, bahkan lebih rapuh dari istana pasir di bibir pantai. Yang dengan pasti akan hancur, entah terkikis ombak atau menjadi pasir kering yang tertiup angin. Hancur perlahan.

.

.

Tak ada kata kuat untuk Sakura tanpa Naruto, gadis itu begitu rentan seakan sewaktu-waktu bisa luruh hanya dengan satu hembusan angin. Kata baik yang di janjikan Minato pada Kushina tak pernah datang. Tak ada yang mampu membuat gadis pink itu meninggalkan kegemingannya.

Tubuh perlahan melemah, gadis itu masih menolak makanan yang dibawa Kushina setiap waktu. Wajahnya memucat dan menirus, lingkar hitam jelas tercetak di sekita matanya, mata yang memandang kosong pada dunia. Dunianya telah di pisahkan jauh darinya.

Hingga akhirnya semuanya jatuh. Gadis itu tak lagi mampu bertahan, tubuhnya terlalu lemah, hatinya lelah, jiwanya kosong. Sakura jatuh dalam kegelapan yang hanya miliknya. Miliknya.

.

.

"Maaf, tapi anak anda tidak akan bertahan," ujar dokter muda berambut hitam pendek itu.

Tangis Kushina seketika pecah, putrinya, putri satu-satunya...

"Bagaimana mungkin, dia hanya jatuh sakit karena berminggu-minggu tidak makan," Minato mencoba menolak satu fakta yang di sodorkan padanya.

"Dia bisa sembuh sekarang, aku bisa membuatnya sembuh sekarang tapi tidak menjamin dia tidak akan kembali kesini beberapa minggu kemudian," gumam dokter itu tenang, di tangannya tergenggam pensil yang berputar-putar pelan. "Kondisinya sekarang telah stabil, hanya saja pada saat saya menangani Sakura beberapa kali gadis itu mengalami anfal dan saat kami berhasil menanganinya putri anda menolak hingga akhirnya dia kembali anfal," dokter bernametag Shizune itu mendesah panjang.

"Jadi dokter, Sakura baik-baik saja saat ini kan?"

"Fisiknya, ya. Tapi jiwanya tidak, dia bahkan tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup."

.

.

Bukankah waktu adalah sahabat kebenaran?

Pada akhirnya Minato harus mengalah membiarkan coreng itu bertahan di wajahnya kecuali dia tak menginginkan lagi kedua buah hatinya hidup. Naruto kembali kekonoha, kembali ke sisi dimana dia menjadi dunia dari pusat dunianya.

Pemuda itu tampak pucat, keceriaan terhapus penuh dari wajahnya yang selalu terisi cengiran konyol khas Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda itu mengerang menggambarkan kepedihan hatinya kala menatap tubuh lemah Sakura yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan mengenggam tangan pucat itu erat-erat. Ada sesal yang muncul didadanya, andai saja malam itu dia punya cukup keberanian untuk mempertahankan eksistensinya di samping Sakura maka gadis itu tidak akan pernah terbaring lemah disini.

Disana, pemuda itu membisikkan penyesalannya, membisikkan kata-kata cintanya, teguh disampingnya, menjaga hingga malam melarut dan pagi menjelang, terus disana, terus meyakinkan bahwa dia takkan pernah lagi membiarkan Sakuranya melemah. Hingga di hari kelima Sakura membuka matanya dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak malam hitam itu, Sakura tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya di peruntukkan untuk Naruto.

Keteguhan hati Naruto mengeras. Seperti apapun takdir akan membuat mereka terpisah, Naruto tak akan pernah beranjak dari sisi Sakura. Tak perduli seberapa banyak yang **tidak** mendukung mereka, selama mereka masih saling mendukung semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

Karena Sakura bagi Naruto adalah Segalanya.

.

Sakura di ijinkan meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah dua hari berselang sejak dia membuka matanya lagi. Kelegaan menyelimuti hati Minato dan Kushina meskipun dengan canggung mereka menerima hubungan kedua buah hatinya. Mereka mencoba tersenyum lapang.

"Jadi... kau sudah jalan-jalan kemana saja selama di London?" Sakura memecah keheningan yang berputar diantara mereka.

Kala itu mereka tengah berdiri menatap langit sore yang memerah di balkon rumah mereka dengan Naruto memeluk punggung Sakura. Sesekali pemuda itu akan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di kulit putih Sakura.

"Pergi ketempat manapun tanpa kau disisiku rasanya akan percuma Saku-chan...," pemuda itu menjawab ringan.

"Nanti kalau kita sudah di London, kau harus mengajakku pergi kesemua tempat disana," gumam gadis itu lagi, dengan nada manja yang tak pernah dikeluarkannya dihadapan siapapun selain Naruto, Nii-sannya.

Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan kecil dan mempererat lingkar tangannya di pinggang Sakura, Imouto-nya. Keheningan kembali menyela, mengisi rongga-rongga kosong dengan lantunan anggun angin yang menari.

Segalanya akan baik-baik saja, seperti apapun, selama keduanya bersama.

.FIN.

Give Thanx to:

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze, U-know Maxiah, Moe Miaw, Doiha-chan cute, Nico Ina, Gieyoungkyu, Kanhakura Haito, Always Narusaku, Projinx fic, Ryuu 'tantei, Yahiko Namikaze, Michi Rukawa, Chy Karin, Cantika, Riska, Meida, dan kamu yang udah baca fic dari Kyu.**

Makasih untuk kesediaan membaca, meripyu, memberi Kritik dan Saran, untuk memFav, mengAlert and Anythink you do for me. maaf untuk segala kesalahan dalam fic ini.

Mind to RIFYU?

_kyu_


End file.
